Godaan Sebuah Fanpage Laknat
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Page Untuk Menyebar Luaskan Keindahan HQQ Dari Paha Sugawara Koushi. Seketika itu pula membuat Karasuno terserang triggered masal. Karasuno & Captain Squad. A Little Bit DaiSuga. Untuk pajak #BirthdayDisaster.


**Godaan Sebuah Fanpage Laknat ©** Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **::**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Tim Bola Voli Putra Karasuno sedang berada dalam kondisi darurat siaga satu.

─ _oh, bukan_. Lebih tepatnya, _kokoro_ Daichi yang sedang berada dalam kondisi darurat siaga satu.

Bagaimana tidak? Berkat mata yang saat ini sedang dalam kondisi prima-primanya, sebuah judul _fanpage_ pada aplikasi facebuk berhasil ditemukan kala kejenuhan sedang melanda. Dan sialnya, _fanpage_ yang Daichi temukan bisa dipastikan akan membuat Tim Bola Voli Putra Karasuno─ _sekali lagi,_ lebih ditepatkan pada _kokoro_ Daichi, serius pecah berkeping-keping.

Bukan. Ini bukan tentang _fanpage_ yang berisikan curhatan sedih para pemuja Shimizu Kiyoko yang tengah berlara hati dikarenakan sang dewi sudah _canon_ dengan patner manajernya yang manis, kemudian lucu, kemudian imut, dan kemudian, manis lagi.

 _Kenapa manis diketikkan dua kali_? Karena begitulah Yachi Hitoka di mata Yamaguchi. Dan para anggota tim bola voli putra Karasuno. Dan tim bola voli putra sekolah lain. Dan juga penulis.

─ _oke, cukup_.

(Baik, sebelum penulis semakin melantur, kita kembali lagi pada kondisi di mana hati Daichi tengah hancur berkeping-keping).

Sebagai seorang kapten yang kompeten dan panutan bagi bangsa, tentu saja Daichi tidak ingin membuat anak-anakny─ _uhuk_ , anggota timnya terjatuh dalam jurang terjal nan curam bernama ketidak-terimaan atas disebarkannya keindahan pribadi milik wakil kapten mereka, yang dari luarnya saja terlihat bersahaja─ _namun tidak begitu di dalam_ , pada khalayak publik.

Pokoknya, pada dasarnya Daichi harus mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi. Jangan sampai dia termakan isu miring seperti yang akhir-akhir ini sedang marak di negara tetangga. Kenapa Daichi bisa sampai tahu keadaan negara tetangga? Oh, tentu saja karena Daichi itu _ap tu det_. Sekian dan terima kasih, masalah ditutup.

 _EEEH BELUM SELESAI, KIPAK! MASALAHNYA, KAN, DI FANPAGE, INI! KENAPA JADI KE NEGARA TETANGGA?_

Daichi urut dada. Pikirannya melenceng jauh gara-gara sedang terkena kontroversi hati. _Asoy_.

"Page Untuk Menyebar Luaskan Keindahan HQQ Dari Paha Sugawara Koushi."

Baca judul _fanpage_ -nya saja membikin _kokoro_ Daichi ber- _dokidoki_ ria. Ini bukan karena Daichi mendadak gugup, tapi lebih ke arah napsu buat bunuh adminnya. Matanya kemudian turun untuk membaca keterangan _page_.

" _Fanpage_ ini dibuat sesuai dengan judul yang tertera pada halaman. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menyebar luaskan asset keindahan haqiqi milik s _etter_ cantik dari Karasuno? _Oya_ oya, bagi kalian, kalian, yang tidak menyumbangkan _like_ tapi doyan stalker isi _page_ , jangan salahkan admin jika terbawa-bawa sampai ke alam mimpi. Dapat karma ente, baru tahu rasa! Bintitan deh itu mata! Tertanda, _enter_ , Garong Yahud, titik dua bintang, _enter_ , Ketad (Ketua Admin)."

Senyum lebar Daichi sunggingkan. Terasa manis di luar, tapi luar biasa pahit di dalam. Syukur otaknya masih bisa memberi perintah untuk tidak mencabuti _keyboard_ laptop. Bisa gawat kalau _okaa-san_ mengamuk terus asal main banting-membanting. Biaya perbaikan bisa lebih parah lagi nantinya. Daichi masih sayang, sukar rasanya ganti laptop baru. Serasa maksa ganti pacar, padahal masih cinta mantan. _Uhuk, baper_.

Lalu, tanpa _babibu_ lagi (alias baper-baperan soal mantan di SMP), segera dikontaknya salah satu preman pasar milik Karasuno. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Tanaka, SOS. Darurat siaga satu. Besok kumpulkan seluruh anggota. Kita perlu rapat besar."

Dimatikan sambungan teleponnya tanpa membiarkan Tanaka menjawab " _Roger, Kapten!_ ", karena Daichi sudah bosan. Ketika melirik laptop, satu kekhilafan kemudian muncul.

Digerakan kursornya pelan, melihat-lihat isi _page_ lalu tersenyum ambigu. _Banyak asupan, gengs_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Snap_!

Pada bagian pojok kanan atas di beranda facebuk milik teman Daichi, muncul lah satu pemberitahuan bejad:

 _Sawamura Daichi menyukai halaman_ _ **Page Untuk Menyebar Luaskan Keindahan HQQ Dari Paha Sugawara Koushi**_ _._

 **-o-**

"BAGAIMANA BISA INI TERJADI, DAICHI- _SAN_?"

Tanaka, si preman botak kepunyaan Karasuno, _husbu favorit_ pemudi-pemudi penyuka lelaki _bad boy_ , langsung menggebrak meja. Wajahnya seperti biasa sudah menunjukan lipatan-lipatan kegarangan. Ingin segera menciduk siapapun admin bejad yang mengumbar keindahan paha dari wakil kaptennya. Begitu pula dengan kesembilan anggota yang lain.

Daichi pasang tampang serius. "Begini Tanaka," mulainya dalam. "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Ini jelas melanggar hukum karena dengan seenaknya mengumbar hak milik tim kita, _squad_ kita, Tim Pemuja Paha Suga, yang sudah terbentuk sejak kelas tiga sah menjadi anggota dari Tim Bola Voli Putra Karasuno. Dan itu artinya, nyaris tiga tahun yang lalu. Tentunya, tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan sendiri."

Semua anggota mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Tidak berani mengusik kapten mereka yang mulai berpidato.

"Jadi karena itu, di sini aku ingin meminta kalian mencari info di mana saja. Cari tahu siapa itu Garong Yahud titik dua bintang─ _jangan membuatku harus menyebutnya emotikon cium, Tanaka_! Jika bisa, cari juga informasi tentang admin-admin yang lain─ _oke_ , siapa saja itu Tsukishima?"

" _Hootie_ , _Handsome_ , _Farmer_ , dan _Piasu_." Tsukishima, masih dengan mata yang memperhatikan isi page, menjawab datar.

"Nah itu! Pokoknya cari informasi dari kelima admin itu. Setelah kita tahu, mari kita serang _page_ mereka. Karena sudah dengan seenaknya meng- _copy_ _paste_ squad kita, juga dengan seenaknya mengumbar hak milik Karasuno. Kita saja butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan foto penuh estetika seperti itu, tapi kenapa mereka bisa semudah menggali upil?!" Daichi ganti mengebrak meja. Satu tim seketika meloncat. Syukur bukan Asahi yang menggebrak meja. Bisa-bisa meja rapat mereka hancur gara-gara terkena _spike_ sang _ace._

"Ralat sebentar Daichi- _san_ , menggali upil tidak semudah yang Daichi- _san_ kira!" Hinata, tanpa disangka, menyela dengan raut wajah serius. "Pokoknya suuuusaaaaahhh sekali. Aku saja sampai harus melakukan _gwaaahhh_ dan _pwaaahhhh_ , saat menggalinya!"

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak tahu kalau kau menggali upil sampai harus seperti─ _tunggu_! Kenapa kita jadi membahas soal menggali upil?!"

Daichi yang awalnya memasang tampang menyesal seketika mengaktifkan mode _yandere_. Hinata bahkan sampai gemetar di balik punggung Kageyama. Takut kalau Daichi lagi-lagi menyuruhnya keluar dari _gymnasium_ seperti awal-awal dia masuk ke klub. Mana Suga yang biasa menenangkannya tidak ada di tempat. Ya tentu saja, masa ingin membicarakan pemujaan paha di depan yang punya paha? _Tapitapitapi_ ─

 _…_ _sakit hati adek kalau diusir lagi, pah!_

"Ya, pokoknya!" Daichi kembali membuka mulut. "Kita harus cari tahu siapa-siapa saja yang menghidupkan _page_ ini. Waktunya 3 hari! Cari sampai ketemu, kalian mengerti?"

"YOSH, KAPTEN!"

"Kita boleh saja kehilangan kesempatan _canon_ dengan Kiyoko- _san_ , tapi jangan sampai kita kehilangan paha Suga- _san_!"

"ITU BENAR SEKALI, NOYA- _SAN_! Mari berjuang mendapatkan informasi si pengacau ini, YEAH!"

"WUHUUUU!"

Teriakan penuh semangat berasal dari Tanaka, Nishinoya, dan Hinata, seperti biasa. Kageyama dan Yamaguchi yang mengangguk antusias (begini-begini mereka juga pemuja paha Suga), Tsukishima yang mengangguk enggan menggeleng tak mau, dan sisanya menjadikan perintah Daichi sebagai catatan mental.

Ketika mereka akhirnya memutuskan bubar sebelum membuat Suga curiga, Tsukishima yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya mendadak bertanya.

"Daichi- _san_ , kenapa di daftar _like_ ini akunmu juga termasuk?"

Daichi tersenyum. Ditepuknya pundak Tsukishima, melirik sekilas untuk memastikan tidak ada satu pun anggota lainnya yang mencuri dengar, lalu berucap kalem, "Karena kenikmatan Haqiqi itu perlu dicari, Tsukishima. Sebelum _page_ ini kita musnahkan, ada baiknya menikmati asupannya terlebih dahulu. Sayang sekali kalau foto-fotonya tidak kau simpan, bukan?"

Dengan membiarkan Tsukishima yang memasang tampang bodoh, Daichi berlalu sambil tersenyum OOC.

Dalam diamnya, Tsukishima melirik layar laptop. Secara ajaib termakan kekhilafan yang sama. Kursor kemudian digerakan menuju tombol like. Ditekan. Kemudian angka 3, 410 berubah menjadi angka 3, 411.

 _Hah_! _Dasar makhluk haus asupan_!

 **-o-**

Menikmati asupan di siang hari memang bisa membuat hati berdebar gembira.

Itulah yang dilakukan Daichi sambil menyender-nyender tampan di sudut gymnasium. Jauh-jauh dari kumpulan anak-anaknya. Terutama si sumber asupan itu sendiri.

 **[** _Estetika di siang hari. Bagaimana menurut kalian, gengs?_ **]**

Di bawah _caption_ bertuliskan hesteg Garong Yahud titik dua bintang (Daichi masih _ogah_ menyebutnya sebagai emotikon cium), sebuah foto terlampir dan memperlihatkan Suga yang tertawa sambil mengelap keringatnya. Keindahan paha juga disebar luaskan. Dengan punggung yang menyender pada dinding, juga kaki kanannya yang menekuk dan bertumpu pada dinding yang sama.

 _Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang tengah kau dustai?_

Daichi diam-diam meneguk air liur dan buru-buru menyimpan foto tersebut dalam ponselnya. Dengan segenap kekuatan hati tidak menampilkan cengiran OOC yang bisa saja membuat anggota timnya terserang kejang mendadak. Padahal dari hati yang paling dalam, Daichi merasa cengirannya luar biasa tampan. Mirip-mirip Tanakah Keitah lah, aktor yang dilabeli sebagai _Sugar Daddy_ itu.

"Menonton video tidak senonoh siang-siang tidak baik lho, Daichi."

Sindiran bernada halus tepat di samping telinganya secara refleks membuat ponsel yang digenggam Daichi melompat dari tangannya.

"S─Su-Suga!" Tawa Daichi kemudian terdengar. Canggung sekali terasa, bahkan sampai membuat Suga menaikan alisnya heran.

"Sedang apa di pojokan sendirian? Kau sungguhan sedang nonton JAV, ya?" tuduh Suga tanpa belas kasihan. "Sini kuperiksa!"

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau kira, Suga!" Daichi buru-buru menjauhkan ponselnya. "Aku tidak menonton video yang tidak senonoh, oke? Mana mungkin aku mengajarkan yang tidak baik pada juniorku, hahaha."

"Tawamu terdengar aneh sekali, kau tahu. Dari tadi juga senyum-senyum sendiri." Komentar Suga curiga. "Sini biar kulihat. Sebagai bukti kalau kau benar-benar tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh."

Daichi semakin panik. Bisa bahaya kalau Suga sampai tahu dia membuka apa di facebuk. Pelakunya tidak ketemu, asupan juga bisa tidak dapat. Mana mungkin Suga akan diam saja kalau tahu fotonya diumbar tanpa izin. Ditambah lagi itu bagian yang… tidak senonoh pula.

Mengelak dari jangkauan Suga, ponsel terus berpindah dengan cepat mengikuti pergerakan agresif sang lawan. Kadang di balik punggung, di atas kepala, terus dioper ke belakang kepala Suga, lalu kembali lagi ke balik punggung. Sebenarnya ini modus Daichi juga supaya bisa dipeluk sekaligus memeluk Suga. Dasar gagak licik. Tidak tahu apa, anggota timnya yang lain sudah melirik-lirik dengan _muka pengen_.

"Daichi!"

Satu tangan Suga berhasil Daichi tangkap, sementara tangannya yang memegang ponsel, disembunyikan di balik punggung. Daichi kini nyengir dengan normal, berniat untuk mundur sedikit tapi dinding di belakangnya menghadang dengan kokoh.

─dan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, terjadi kemudian…

"K-kapten!" Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya memasang tampang yang luar biasa panik. " _A-anu_ , adminnya baru saja menghubungiku via mesenjer. Ka-katanya─"

"Hah? Adminnya?"

"I-iya."

Daichi berbalik, dilepasnya lengan Suga lalu menarik pundak Hinata menjauh dengan wajah serius, kemudian, berbisik dengan lirih. "Katakan pada semua anggota, kita berkumpul lagi sore nanti. Sekarang, mari lanjutkan latihan."

" _O-ossu,_ kapten!"

Sepeninggal Hinata, Daichi kemudian berbalik. Mendapati Suga masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu pada pinggang dan bibir yang dikerucutkan ke samping.

"Kalian tadi membicarakan apa? Oh ya, mana ponselmu?" tagihnya lagi.

"Kau masih ingin ponselku?" sergah Daichi tak percaya.

Suga tertawa riang, "Tentu saja, kapten. Memangnya aku akan semudah itu melepas tersangka penyebaran video tidak senonoh di klub?" cibirnya.

"Tapi aku serius tidak menyebarkan video apa-apa!"

"Katakan itu nanti pada hakim! Kau baru saja hendak membagikannya pada Hinata, kan?"

Ponselnya direbut dengan paksa. Dan Daichi bersyukur tadi sempat meng- _log out_ akun miliknya sebelum beralih ke tangan si sumber masalah.

 **-o-**

 **[** _Ya-hoo, chibi-_ chan. _Karasuno sedang penasaran dengan kami semua, ya_? **]**

Keadaan 'ruang rapat' hening sejadi-jadinya. Berkat Hinata yang menunjukan isi pesan target operasi, dan bagaimana kecerobohannya mengantarkan tim mereka pada situasi yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Daichi patut menghela napas. Ditambah lagi ulah salah satu anggotanya yang memang tidak pernah pandang konsekuensi.

"Kalian ini… aku memang bilang cari informasi di mana saja, tapi tidak seperti ini juga!" Daichi kelewat gemas sampai ingin memoles kepala Tanaka menggunakan deterjen _mudah_ berkekuatan 10 tangan. "Siapa yang menyuruh memberi bintang 5 untuk rating _page_ -nya dan merusuh meminta para admin memberitahu informasi pribadi mereka di ulasan, Nishinoya?"

Mau marah pun tidak ada gunanya. _Toh_ , nasi sudah menjadi bubur (sejujurnya Daichi juga setuju dengan bintang 5 tersebut). Menepuk kening mungkin jadi satu-satunya sarana untuk melepas emosi. Syukur-syukur tidak khilaf dan malah meng- _spike_ dahi orang. _Tolong jadikan catatan mental_ , Daichi khilafnya kalau sudah menyangkut paha Suga seorang.

"Maaf Daichi- _san_ , tapi perasaanku tidak bisa dibohongi. _Page_ ini adalah sebuah anugerah! Bagaimana bisa kita menolaknya dengan memberi mereka bintang satu?!" sergah Nishinoya heroik.

Tanaka pun ikut-ikutan. "Betul sekali, Noya- _san_! Aku setuju denganmu!"

"Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan! Dengan kita menanyakannya pada ulasan halaman, adminnya langsung menghubungi Hinata, bukan?" sambar Nishinoya lagi.

"Yah, benar juga sih. Tapi yang aku herankan, kenapa harus ke Hinata? Bukannya yang mengirim ulasan itu Nishinoya?"

Ketika Ennoshita melempar pertanyaan, semua kembali hening. Walau itu hanya bertahan selama 3 detik. Karena di detik selanjutnya, ruangan kembali heboh dengan mereka yang meributkan kejanggalan yang satu itu.

"Jangan-jangan mereka mengenal Karasuno!"

"Itu sudah pasti, kan?"

"Apa adminnya dekat dengan Hinata? Hoi Hinata, coba tulis daftar orang yang menurutmu mencurigakan!"

" _Ossu_ , Tanaka- _san_!"

"Tidak perlu Hinata! Yang ada semuanya nanti akan semakin runyam!"

" _Boge_ , Hinata _boge_!"

"T-tenanglah kalian semua,"

Banyak yang rusuh, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang normal dengan memberi sanggahan agar para perusuh tidak semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan sebelum suasana makin panas, perkataan Tsukishima setidaknya berhasil membuat mereka kembali hening tanpa perlu membuat Daichi turun tangan.

"Daichi- _san_ , salah satu adminnya juga baru saja menghubungiku. Dia memintamu membuka pesan mesenjer."

Daichi menaikan alis. "Mesenjerku?"

"… mereka kenal Tsukishima juga?"

"Eeh, aku tidak menyangka anak kelas satu relasinya banyak juga."

"Wah, ini semakin menegangkan."

"OI, SIAPA ORANG KURANG AJAR YANG DEKAT DENGAN HINATA DAN TSUKISHIMA, SIALAN?"

"KALIAN SEMUA, DIAM!"

─pada akhirnya Daichi juga yang harus mendiamkan mereka semua.

Ponsel diambil dan Daichi mengecek pesannya. Ada satu yang belum terbaca. Dan itu dari… Kuroo?

 **[Tetsurou Kuroo]** Sendai _gymnasium_ jam 4, sabtu ini. Datang sendiri kalau ingin tahu lebih banyak. Oke?

Daichi tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu membuat satu ruangan bergidik sendiri.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Daichi membalas oke pada pesannya lalu kembali memberikan atensi pada seluruh anggota tim.

"Aku akan bertemu admin yang lain sabtu nanti. Selebihnya akan kuberitahu di rapat yang akan datang. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Tidak ada yang protes."

Nyaris seluruh anggota rapat memberi komplain dalam bentuk seriosa panjang, yaitu, "HEEEEE?" Dan dibalas dengan pelototan yang tidak berperi kemanusiawian.

 **-o-**

Sabtu datang dengan cara yang unik. Kelewat unik. Sampai-sampai Daichi merasa rahangnya akan jatuh begitu melihat kombinasi neraka yang duduk melingkar di hadapannya.

Apa itu Oikawa? Bokuto? Terushima? Dan… USHIJIMA?!

"Ya-hoo, Kapten- _san_!"

"HEY HEY HEY, SAWAMURA! LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU! BAGAIMANA KABAR HINATA? KAU SEMAKIN SERAM SAJA, YA!"

"Kapten Karasuno, eh?"

"Selamat sore, Sawamura."

Sapaan silih berganti terdengar dan itu membuat Daichi auto frustasi. Ditambah pula rangkulan mendadak di pundaknya yang sukses membuat Daichi nyaris melompat. Sungguhan melompat dan memberi _spike_ gratis kalau saja si pelaku tidak buru-buru menahan dengan wajahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Tahan dulu, Sawamura. Ada sebuah peraturan tak tertulis yang melarang menggampar orang tampan sepertiku. Kau tahu?"

"Orang waras mana yang mengatakanmu tampan, Kuroo?" Daichi misuh karena tidak sempat mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Padahal tangan sudah gatal sekali ingin menggaplok kucing laknat satu ini.

"Kejam sekali, Sawamura. Aku jauh-jauh datang ke mari dari Tokyo bukan untuk _three on three_ , tahu." Sergahnya sok menjadi korban. "Nah, nah. Karena tamu undangan kita sudah datang, mari kita mulai rapat bulanan para admin."

Kuroo mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Bokuto, lalu memanggil Daichi dan menepuk-nepuk area kosong di sampingnya. Cengiran ala _cheshire_ terlampau sulit untuk tidak ditampilkan, dan lagi-lagi Daichi harus menahan segenap jiwa raga agar tidak memberikan barang satu atau dua gaplokan ke arah wajah si kucing garong.

─ _eh, kucing garong ya_?

"Tunggu, jadi Ketadnya itu kau ya?" Daichi langsung menunjuk Kuroo dengan pandangan menusuk. "Aku ke sini datang untuk mendeklarasikan perang. Seenaknya saja main posting privasi milik wakil kapten kami."

"Sok mendeklarasikan perang, tapi nge-like _fanpage_ dan postingannya juga."

"Anak-anaknya malah memberi rating lima."

"Kapten- _san_ ternyata suka malu-malu begini ya,"

"HEY HEY HEY, DILARANG JADI DENIAL LHO, SAWAMURA!"

Daichi maunya marah, tapi tidak bisa mengelak. Dengan wajah nelangsa dia akhirnya memilih ikut duduk melingkar, abai sepenuhnya pada wajah menggoda yang ditampilkan oleh empat dari lima manusia di sana. Ushijima jangan ditanya. Wajahnya dari dulu sudah datar seperti pantat Teflon.

(Daichi saja sampai heran, bagaimana bisa Ushijima menjadi admin _fanpage_ laknat ini dengan sifat semacam polisi yang siap menciduk maling?)

"Kami di sini sebenarnya tidak berminat menerima pernyataan perangmu, tapi sebaliknya, ingin merekrutmu sebagai admin baru agar asupan kita di _fanpage_ semakin bertambah. Kau kan satu tim dengan Sugawara, gampang dong, mencari asupan?"

Daichi seketika misuh season dua. Sekarang coba pikir, apa gunanya dia menyukai _fanpage_ laknat satu itu kalau dirinya sendiri sudah banjir akan asupan? Maksudnya asupan yang diabadikan lewat foto. Bukan asupan yang bisa dipandang lewat mata telanjang.

(Oke, Daichi jadi mempertanyakan bagaimana lima makhluk e _dan_ ini bisa mendapatkan foto Suga kualitas HD, padahal timnya sendiri harus menahan godaan supaya tidak banting setir menjadi _paparazzi_ ).

"Begini ya─"

"Sudah, sudah, kami semua sudah tahu kok."

"Ya, memang berat menjadi yang paling dekat."

"Skill pertahanan diri satu timmu perlu diancungi jempol, Sawamura- _san_!"

"Kalau aku sih, akan modus sekalian mencari asupan."

"SAWAMURA, AKU TAHU BAGAIMANA PEDIHNYA, LHO! SETTERKU JUGA CANTIK SEKALI SIH, HAHAHA! PASTI GEMETARAN SETIAP DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANNYA, KAN?"

Urat perempatan langsung menghiasi pelipis Daichi. Seseorang, siapapun, tolong ajak dia pergi dari sini sebelum─

"Tapi karena itulah kami membutuhkanmu, Sawamura."

─Daichi berhenti berdoa. Sebaliknya, dia kini malah menatap heran pada Kuroo. Penunggu _gymnasium_ sedang iseng ya?

"Jangan menatapku seperti baru pertama kali melihat kucing melahirkan, dong!" dengus Kuroo sebal. "Begini ya, kami semua di sini (termasuk makhluk-makhluk haus asupan yang menebar like di facebuk), sebenarnya ingin asupan yang lebih mantap dari sekedar foto. Nah, kau kan, mumpung satu tim. Bagaimana kalau sesekali mengambil video akan keindahan hakiki dari Sugawara dan mempostingnya di _fanpage_?"

Daichi langsung menyemburkan protes. "Seenaknya saja. Memangnya aku akan mau?"

"Menurutku pasti mau, sih." Oikawa tersenyum pede seperti biasa.

"Kalau setiap hari rajin memberi like di _fanpage_ , aku rasa tidak mungkin menolak." Ushijima turut menambahkan. "Kau harusnya masuk ke _fanpage_ sebagai admin, Sawamura."

"Kalau Sawamura- _san_ penasaran dengan bagaimana kami bisa mengambil foto Sugawara- _san_ tanpa blur sama sekali, nanti kami akan beritahu langkah-langkahnya, deh." Terushima nyengir lebar sambil memberi kerlingan. "Jadi mau ya? Enak lho, dapat asupan setiap saat. Jadi fakir foto anggota tim sendiri mana nikmat, kan? Apalagi yang indah-indah begini."

"BAYANGKAN KAU PUNYA SATU FOLDER FOTO YANG BERISI RIBUAN ASUPAN KUALITAS HD DARI WAKIL KAPTENMU, BRO!"

Daichi tertohok. Rasanya penunggu _gymnasium_ memang sedang iseng-isengnya. Karena…

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan jadi admin, puas? Dan Terushima, jangan lupa beritahu langkah-langkah jitu menghasilkan foto indah seperti di _fanpage_!"

… Daichi sendiri memang kelewat murah.

 **-o-**

" _Daichi-_ san _… bagaimana_? "

" _Aku jadi admin_."

"…"

"…"

" _UAPAH_?!"

 **-o-**

Daichi senyum-senyum sepanjang malam. Rasanya mendapat kerjaan baru sebagai admin di _fanpage_ laknat namun penuh asupan, tidak buruk juga.

Ini sudah tiga hari berlalu, dan rasanya seperti berada dalam surga duniawi. Anggota _squad_ -nya yang lain juga tidak banyak protes. Atau sebenarnya mereka sama saja murahnya begitu mendapat sogokan satu folder berisi foto simpanan para kapten lain, dan tentu saja, bonus langkah-langkah menjadi _paparazzi_ yang baik dan benar ala Terushima Yuuji.

Sungguh kumpulan gagak yang murah. Kaptennya juga lebih murah. Dasar makhluk doyan khilaf.

(Dan untuk sekedar informasi, nama admin Daichi cukup _simple_. _Daddy_. Satu kata yang cukup ampuh membuat panas para admin yang lain).

Sedang asyik-asyiknya Daichi membalas isi pesan grup kelasnya, akun garisnya berdenting dan menampilkan notifikasi dari Oikawa. Pesan di bawahnya sukses membuat Daichi seketika menaikan alis. Buru-buru membuka grup chatt, yang juga sudah mendapat balasan dari anggota yang lain.

 **[Toorun]** SOS, gengs! Lihat komen terbaru di postingan malam ini.

 **[Koutarou]** APA? APA? ADA APA?!

 **[YUUJI]** _ON THE WAY_ CEK KOMENTAR!

 **[Tetsu]** BAHAYA SIAGA SATU!

 **[Daichi Sawamura]** Aku harap bukan sesuatu yang konyol.

Mau tak mau Daichi membuka aplikasi facebuknya. Matanya kemudian membeliak horor. Pada satu akun yang baru saja memberi komentar. Sekitar dua menit yang lalu.

 **[Suga Koushi]** Bagus ya. Adminnya siapa saja ini?

Rasanya arwahnya seakan sudah ditarik paksa untuk keluar dari tubuh. Dentingan notifikasi dari grup admin juga semakin ricuh. Sudah bisa dipastikan umur _fanpage_ -nya tidak akan lama lagi.

Daichi sudah siap-siap pensiun dini.

"Padahal baru menikmati asupan." Keluhnya nelangsa.

Ia membuka balasan komentar dari Suga. Semuanya sudah berisi komentar permintaan ampun dari beberapa admin. Komentarnya sama semua. Tapi di belakangnya diberi tanda kurung sekaligus angka berserta nama admin sendiri.

 **[Page Untuk Menyebar Luaskan Keindahan HQQ Dari Paha Sugawara Koushi]** Maafkan kami –Farmer

 **[Page Untuk Menyebar Luaskan Keindahan HQQ Dari Paha Sugawara Koushi]** Maafkan kami (2) –Handsome

 **[Page Untuk Menyebar Luaskan Keindahan HQQ Dari Paha Sugawara Koushi]** Maafkan kami (3) –Piasu

 **[Page Untuk Menyebar Luaskan Keindahan HQQ Dari Paha Sugawara Koushi]** Maafkan kami (4) –Garong Yahud :*

 **[Page Untuk Menyebar Luaskan Keindahan HQQ Dari Paha Sugawara Koushi]** Maafkan kami (5) –HOOTIE

Kurang dari dirinya saja, memang. Tapi itu tidak berguna lagi ketika melihat satu komentar balasan dari Suga.

 **[Suga Koushi]** Kenapa minta maaf? Aku kan, tadi memuji. Omong-omong, kalian semua fansku ya? Hahaha, tidak apa, tidak apa. Aku malah senang sekali, lho! Aku beri rating 5, ya!

Daichi _faceplam._ Plot twist macam apa ini?!

Dan anak lain sepertinya juga berpikiran yang sama. Balasan komentar yang muncul beberapa detik kemudian sudah menjadi perwakilan atas komentar yang ingin ia berikan.

 **[Page Untuk Menyebar Luaskan Keindahan HQQ Dari Paha Sugawara Koushi]** _UAAPAAHHH?!_ –All Admin

 **[]**

 **THE END**

 **a/n:** Nulis apaan sih saya? Oke, ini untuk pajak Birthday Disaster. Buat anak kapten squad yang udah publish kadonya, makasih banget ya! A _nd there_ , fanfiksi pajak dari saya. Semoga bisa menghibur reader sekalian. Walaupun gak yakin juga sih. Well, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak!

Prompt: Tim Pemuja Paha Suga – Pleiades Star Cluster.

[Piasu: _Piercing_ ; Terushima. Handsome; Oikawa. Farmer: Ushijima. Garong Yahud :*; Kuroo. Hootie; Bokuto]

 **Signature,**

 **Miss Chocoffee**

* * *

 **.**

 **[August 26, 2017]**


End file.
